Avatar - La Rebelión del White Fang
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: AU. Dos jóvenes de cada tribu son juntados para investigar y detener al White Fang que amenaza con traer la guerra a las cuatro naciones otra vez.


**N/A: Bueno, solo me queda decir que tuve que ver el último libro de Avatar (Aang) para poder escribir esto, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Rooster Teeth y a Monty Oum (RIP).**

 **/Este fic participa en Reto #2: "Había una vez…" del foro La Academia Beacon/**

 **AVATAR – LA REBELIÓN DEL WHITE FANG**

Ruby Rose de la tribu aire del este y Jaune Arc de la tribu aire del norte, jóvenes maestros aires que acaban de convertirse en monjes. Ambos en medio de una misión encomendada por el Avatar Aang. Ya han pasado 10 años desde la derrota del Señor del Fuego Ozai y se cree que aún hay personas tratando de incitar a la guerra haciéndose llamar White Fang cuya sede se encuentra cerca de Ba Sing Se. Ambos se encuentran ahora en plena capital esperando a los demás que los acompañarían en esta misión. Según Aang, dos jóvenes de cada nación vendrían a ayudarlos en su búsqueda y que sería bueno para ellos interactuar con las demás naciones.

-¿Segura que es por acá, Ruby? Juro que he visto esa misma tienda de té como cinco veces.

-Estoy seguro que es por aquí, ¿verdad, Zwei?

El bisonte volador solamente negó con la cabeza haciendo que Jaune se riera.

-Tal vez lo estás leyendo mal. Déjame ver el mapa – dijo mientras trataba de leer el mapa – según el mapa… se supone que el punto de reunión es en la tienda de té que vi cinco veces.

-¿Entonces estaba bien?

-Mmm… en parte, bueno. Vamos de una vez que ya me dio hambre.

Ambos llegaron a la tienda y vieron a un viejo de aspecto amigable sirviendo té a un Dai Li y a una guerrera Kiyoshi que se veía que estaban un poco molestos, como si hubieran esperado mucho tiempo. Pensaron que tal vez ellos eran los contactos de los que habló Aang.

-Ehm, disculpen – dijo Ruby acercándose poco a poco - ¿ustedes no son las personas que Aang dijo que encontraríamos?

La chica simplemente volteó a verla a ella y a Jaune, luego se levantó de su asiento junto con su compañero e hicieron una reverencia.

-Me llamo Blake, una guerrera Kiyoshi y este es mi compañero Lie Ren, un Dai Li.

-Yo-yo soy Ruby y él es mi mejor amigo Jaune – ambos hicieron una reverencia también.

-Bueno, al parecer los de la tribu agua y fuego se está tardando demasiado, lo que debemos hacer es – se esculló una explosión y gritos que venían de afuera, Ren se guardó sus palabras y todos fueron afuera.

Se encontraron con dos maestras agua luchando con dos maestras fuego. Al parecer las poseedoras del fuego control tenían cierta ventaja sobre las otras. Las habían acorralado y en un último intento, ambas lanzaron un ataque combinado contra sus oponentes. Ren y Blake evitaron rápidamente que los trozos de hielo no les cayeran a las chicas de la tribu fuego mientras que Jaune y Ruby hacían lo mismo con las bolas de fuego que fueron lanzadas.

-¡Suficiente! Si van a pelear, háganlo en un lugar donde no haya civiles. Debería darles vergüenza, ¿acaso no saben que la guerra ya acabó? Ahora, quiero que me expliquen quién comenzó.

-Fueron la rubia y la pelinaranja – dijo uno de la tribu de agua ganándose una mirada fulminante de las chicas que venían de la nación del fuego.

-¡Eso es mentira! Si la albina no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino no tendría que-

-¡Suficiente! – gritó Ren – Por lo que puedo ver, las cuatro fueron convocadas por el avatar Aang y el señor del fuego Zuko. Preséntense.

-Yang Xiao Long – dijo la rubia – y ella es Nora, ambas pertenecemos a los arqueros Yu Yan y le servimos al señor del fuego Zuko.

-Pyrrah – dijo la pelirroja quien buscó contacto visual con Jaune y Ruby – y ella es-

-Weiss Schnee, princesa de la tribu agua del norte, gracias por preguntar.

-Lie Ren, un Dai Li; Blake Belladona, guerrera Kiyoshi; Ruby Rose, monje del templo este; y Jaune Arc, moje del templo norte. Nos guste o no tenemos que trabajar en equipo para detener la amenaza del White Fang, así que si no les molesta, pasemos a tomar el té y a planear la estrategia – dijo Ren mientras invitaba a todos a pasar.

Una vez todos sentados, Blake sacó un mapa de Ba Sing Se y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Había tres lugares resaltados alrededor de la ciudadela. El dueño del bar se acercó a preguntares si deseaban algo de beber. Todos optaron por el té jazmín, el especial de la casa. Luego de servirse y tomar cada uno un poco del té, Yang y Nora se sobresaltaron y fueron a donde se encontraba el dueño para hacer una reverencia delante de él.

-¡Señor Iroh, es un honor para nosotras haber probado su delicioso té! – ambas dijeron aún en shock de saber que el mismísimo tío del señor del fuego les haya servido el té.

-Parece que mi té sigue siendo recordado en la capital, díganme, ¿cómo está Zuko?

Nora alzó un poco la cabeza – Su Majestad se encuentra descansando en su casa de verano junto con su esposa e hijo, señor. Él mismo nos encargó este trabajo.

-Nos honra haber podido ser de ayuda al señor del fuego.

-No tienen por qué ser tan formales, aquí soy solo el dueño de una casa de té, solo llámenme Iroh. Ahora vayan con el resto de sus amigos, creo que tienen trabajo que hacer. Si necesitan ayuda, solo háganmelo saber.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a la mesa donde todos veían el mapa que Blake había extendido.

Nos dividiremos en dos grupos – dijo Blake – será un maestro de cada elemento por grupo. Lo dejaremos a la suerte, los palillos azules son el equipo A y el rojo es el B.

Todos tomaron un palillo, la decisión estaba hecha y los equipos reunidos. Una vez hecha la estrategia, ambos equipos salieron de la casa de té y se despidieron antes de partir hacia sus respectivos objetivos. El equipo A se encargaría de ver el punto en el lado oeste mientras que el equipo B se encargaría del lado noreste y luego de dos días se encontrarían en la casa de té para poder idear una estrategia para el último punto donde se sospechaba White Fang estaba. El equipo A estaba compuesto por Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang, mientras que el equipo B era Jaune, Nora, Pyrrah y Ren.

Ruby y Jaune acordaron en que usarían a Zwei como medio de comunicación en caso que un equipo tenga dificultades, pero por el momento estaría con Ruby. Ambos equipos partieron, algunos caminando y otros volando en el lomo de Zwei.

-Sigo sin creer que esté volando y sin usar ninguna maquinaria de la nación del fuego.

-Eso es porque Zwei es un bisonte volador, en cada templo aire puedes encontrar uno para ti.

-No creo que esté bien conmigo, después de todo soy mala cuidando mascotas. Avísenme cuando lleguemos, dormiré un poco.

-Deberías quitar esa actitud tuya, Yang. Resulta que primero me atacas y ahora quieres que pretenda que nada pasó. Y qué me dices de la niña con su bisonte volador, sin mencionar a la guerrera Kiyoshi que no ha quitado la mirada del libro desde que nos desprendimos del suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy una niña!

-Si tienes tantas energías para quejarte deberías guardarlas por si somos atacados de la nada. Justo como están haciendo esos maestros tierra ahora mismo.

-¡¿De qué -?!

Weiss no pudo terminar su oración cuando vio como una roca gigante casi le da de lleno a Zwei. Yang miró a Blake y ambas asintieron, acto seguido ambas saltaron de Zwei hacia el terreno despojado donde se encontraban tres maestros tierra. Blake y Yang utilizaron su tierra y fuego control para amortiguar la caída, seguidas de Ruby y Weiss que bajaban lo más rápido que Zwei les permitía ir.

Blake utilizó un pedazo de tierra para formar un escudo y contratacar con parte de este mientras que Yang trataba de robarles la atención lanzado bolas y aros de fuego. Weiss y Ruby llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que Yang fuera atacada por un cuarto maestro tierra que estaba escondido. Weiss congeló al cuarto maestro con un poco de agua que llevaba con ella para poder interrogarlo, los otros tres estaban noqueados gracias a Yang y a Blake.

-Ahora, a menos que quieras acabar al igual que tus amigos, será mejor que respondas y pienses cuidadosamente lo que vas a decir – dijo Weiss ganándose que el tipo le escupa, acción que Weiss previó y usó su propia saliva para que se metiera en sus fosas nasales haciendo que el tipo se ahogara un poco – todo tuyo, Blake.

-¿Dónde está el escondite del White Fang?

-Oblígame a decirlo.

Blake miró a Yang quien rápidamente utilizó fuego control para crear una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano para acercarla poco a poco a la cara del maestro tierra, poco antes de que esta toque su cara, cedió.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Hablaré, hablaré!

Mientras tanto, Jaune y el resto del equipo ya se encontraban cerca del punto señalado así que decidieron hacer un pequeño reconocimiento del lugar, Ren le pidió a Nora que lo acompañara a una pequeña tienda ya que nadie había comido nada en dos o tres horas y Jaune se estaba quejando demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿los Dai Li son como los Yu Yan, pero de la tribu tierra?

-Supongo que puedes decir que sí, ¿acaso los Yu Yan no son todos arqueros?

-Los Yu Yan somos conocidos por tener la mejor puntería de la nación del fuego, solo mira. – Nora divisó una pequeña mosca cerca del lomo de Ren la cual prendió en fuego con una pequeña chispa sin quemar ninguna prenda de Ren.

-Bueno, supongo que serás una buena compañera.

Nora no pudo evitarlo y su cara se tornó ligeramente roja - ¿No-no crees que es un poco rápido?

-¿De qué hablas?

-T-tú lo dijiste, ¿no? ¿Eso de casarnos?

-¡¿Qué?!

Por otro lado, Jaune se encontraba en medio de un silencio muy incómodo entre él y Pyrrah. No sabía qué hacer, Ruby era la única chica con la que había hablado aparte de sus siete hermanas.

-Gracias por salvarnos a mí y a Weiss.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis amigos. Sobre eso, ¿sabes si… ehm… Weiss está… comprometida o algo así?

-Tiene un par de pretendientes, sobretodo está el Neptune. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Los monjes se pueden casar?

-En realidad, sí podemos. Solo necesitamos la aprobación de toda nuestra familia. ¿Y tú? Alguien tan bella como tú debe de estar comprometida o algo así.

-No, yo solo soy la guardaespaldas de Weiss. Y gracias… por decir que soy bella.

Jaune se sonrojó un poco, pero se le pasó cuando vio a Ren y a Nora llegar con frutas y bebidas típicas de Ba Sing Se. Nora tenía el sombrero de Ren y no se lo devolvería por la excusa que se veía mejor en ella que en él. Una vez terminaron de comer, fueron al lugar señalado en el mapa para encontrarse con que era una casa totalmente abandonada y no había rastros de alguien viviendo allí por mucho tiempo.

-Supongo que aquí no hay nadie – dijo Jaune tranquilamente estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Una vez terminemos de comer iremos a investigar el escondite. Solo en caso que seamos atacados, Nora y Pyrrah se encargaran del ataque mientras que Jaune y yo las cubriremos. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y terminaron de comer en cuestión de minutos, luego prosiguieron según lo planeado y empezaron a buscar en el lugar señalado en el mapa. Al parecer solo era una mina abandonada, pero mostraba signos de que alguien había estado ahí hace poco. Escucharon pasos que venían de más adentro y también dos voces, un hombre y una mujer.

-Te lo digo, lo más difícil fue convencer a ese estúpido de Roman para que me deje de molestar.

-Al menos tiene la suerte de estar al lado de Cinder, si tan solo ella me diera la oportunidad.

-¡Alto ahí! – gritó Ren que salió de su escondite junto con los demás.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso no es Lie Ren y Blake? Todos tuyos, Mercury.

Mercury asintió y utilizó las rocas que se encontraban en las minas para atacarlos las cuales fueron detenidas rápidamente por Ren mientras que Nora atacaba a Mercury y Jaune y Pyrrah atacaban a la otra chica la cual también poseía tierra control e hizo que poder atacarla sea más difícil de lo pensado.

Ambas partes estaban pasando un mal rato, ambos chicos eran expertos en la defensa y contrataque, pero no podían luchar correctamente contra dos personas al mismo tiempo. Siguieron así hasta progresivamente llegaron hasta la salida de la mina y no dudaron en huir de ahí ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo seguir luchando.

-Rayos, escaparon. No podemos perder más tiempo, sigamos-

-Ya están muy lejos, sería una pérdida de energía seguirlos – comentó Pyrrah.

-Volvamos a la mina y veamos si encontramos alguna pista – dijo Jaune.

Todos volvieron a la mina, pero no pudieron encontrar nada. Ren silbó y llamó a un halcón de los Dai Li. Escribió un pequeño mensaje y lo mandó a buscar a Blake. Mientras, el otro equipo había encontrado un depósito abandonado, pero sin alguna sorpresa o pista. Una vez salieron del depósito vieron al halcón de Ren que las había encontrado. Blak leyó el mensaje y les dio la señal para volver a la capital, así que subieron a Zwei y se dirigieron a la casa de té. Todos llegaron en cuestión de horas y se sentaron a planear la siguiente estrategia.

-Ambos equipos nos hemos topado con almacenes deshabitados, a excepción de nosotros que tuvimos que luchar contras dos maestros tierras – comentó Jaune.

-En nuestro caso, nos encontramos también con maestros tierra, pero al parecer era solo peones – dijo Yang.

-Solo nos queda un solo lugar al cuál ir – aclaró Weiss.

-Iremos hoy cuando la caiga la noche, la luz de la luna nos ayudará. Y por lo visto, los maestros agua son más fuertes si hay luna llena, ¿verdad? En ese caso entraremos por el norte y por el sur. Seremos rápidos y sigilosos, destruiremos sus provisiones y algunas de sus cosas. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para que podamos salir de ahí sin ninguna baja. Ya luego vendremos con las demás fuerzas Dai Li para terminar el trabajo – dijo Ren un poco serio.

Todos salieron y fueron a uno de los hoteles de Ba Sing Se donde pidieron dos cuartos para. Uno para los chicos y otro para las mujeres. Las chicas se fueron a dormir debido a que estaban cansadas, pero no fue el mismo caso de Ren y Jaune.

-Parece que esos chicos que encontramos en las minas saben quién eres, Ren.

-Solíamos ser amigos, pero eso fue antes de unirme a los Dai Li. Luego de eso, ellos simplemente desaparecieron y no los he vuelto a ver hasta hace poco.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Dijeron que iban a entrar a un grupo revolucionaría la forma de vida de todos en Ba Sing Se. Rechacé esa propuesta, pero no se lo tomaron muy bien.

-Debió haber sido duro para ti, pero… no te preocupes. Nos tienes a todos nosotros, es más, cuando todo esto termine, iremos a comer con las chicas y haremos cualquier tontería que se le ocurra a Nora. Eso es porque somos amigos.

-¿Amigos? Hace tiempo que no oigo esa palabra.

Jaune le extendió la Ren la cual tomó y ambos sellaron su amistad. A pesar de ser tan distintos en su modo de ser, parecían comprenderse bien, pero ese momento de paz fue interrumpido por un estallido que vino del cuarto de las chicas. Ambos chicos corrieron rápidamente para ver a Ruby, Blake, Yang y Nora tendidas en el suelo y a dos figuras que se llevaban a Weiss y a Pyrrah lejos del lugar.

-¡Pyrrah! ¡Weiss! – gritó Jaune, pero ya estaban muy lejos y no pudo ser escuchado.

Ren y Jaune atendieron a las demás, no habían sufrido muchas heridas. Yang le explicó a Jaune que estaban sentadas y vieron como Weiss y Pyrrah empezaban a caminar hacia la ventana mientras que decían que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo. Luego solamente una explosión y eso fue todo. Los hechos apuntaban a que era un maestro fuego y un maestro sangre, ver de esos era demasiado raro.

Solo pasaron un par de horas hasta que se repusieran por completo y ahora su misión estaba más que clara. Detener al White Fang y rescatar a Weiss y Pyrrah. Partieron hacia el último punto señalado en el mapa, la base del White Fang, el lugar de la bbatalla final de estos jóvenes maestros.

Todos fueron montados en Zwei y la falta de luz de la luna ayudó bastante a que pasaron desapercibidos. Siguieron así hasta llegar al almacén, había dos guardias en la entrada lo cual dificultaría el factor sorpresa.

-No soy el mejor estratega, pero… aquí es donde entras en acción, Yang – dijo Jaune.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ve y sedúcelos, una vez hayas captado su atención Nora y Blake se encargarán de los guardias.

-¿Acaso no puede ir alguien más? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Porque no todas tenemos los pechos tan grandes como los tuyos – dijo Blake desvergonzadamente.

Yang suspiró y se dirigió a la entrada donde los guardias inmediatamente se percataron de ela.

-¿Quién anda allí?

-Solo soy una chica que está perdida y… - Yang aflojó un poco su ropa dejando ver un poco de curvas – con mucho calor. ¿Me ayudan chicos?

Ambos hombres no dudaron en ayudar a Yang, oportunidad que aprovecharon Nora y Blake para noquear a uno y amordazar al otro. Jaune sonrió al saber que su plan fue todo un éxito. No fue un gran reto sacarle toda la información al guardia. Al parecer se encontraban unos 10 maestros tierra y fuego, sin mencionar a Mercury, Emerald, el maestro fuego y la maestra sangre que atacaron el hotel.

Entraron y fueron arrasando con todo lo que podían en el camino, cada vez que se aparecía un maestro tierra o fuego eran vencidos rápidamente por los jóvenes maestros trabajando en equipos. Una vez llegaron a lo más profundo del almacén, se dieron cuenta que había unas escaleras la cual dirigía a una especie de cámara subterránea. Yang encendió su puño y empezaron a descender, pero fueron detenidos por varias rocas que empezaron a salir de la nada.

-Sabemos que estás ahí Ren. Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o la difícil, tú decides.

Jaune y Ruby no esperaron una respuesta y justos lanzaron una ráfaga de viento para que el resto del equipo pueda avanzar por las escaleras. Ren y Blake se quedaron a pesar que pudieron haber evitado luchar con ellos.

-Gracias por quedarte, Bake.

-Aún me debes una taza de té y… escuchar tus haikus me alegran el día.

-Me aseguraré de escribir uno para ti algún día.

Ambos maestros tierra se preparan para luchar con Mercury y Emerald. Rocas y paredes eran lanzadas y levantadas para hacer que el contrincante cayera. Siguieron así hasta que ambos lados ya estaban cansados, tanto Emerald como Blake estaban cansadas, solo quedaban Mercury y Ren.

-Terminemos esto como hombres, Ren – dijo Mercury al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano a Ren.

-Como en los viejos tiempos – Ren tomó su mano y acto seguido le dio un golpe a Mercury lo más fuerte que pudo.

Mercury se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y se lo devolvió a Ren y así siguieron sin soltar la mano del otro. Siguieron así un buen tiempo y ambos ya estaban escupiendo más que sangre. Ya estaban más que agotados por la batalla anterior, pero ahora estaban haciendo esto, no por los acontecimientos recientes, sino porque era su forma de solucionar las cosas desde que eran pequeños. Mercury dio un último golpe antes de soltar la mano de Ren y caer al suelo.

-Te… has hecho más fuerte… Ren… - dijo antes de quedarse inconsciente.

-Tú… no has perdido el toque… gané… al fin… - Ren también cayó rendido al suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro – te encargo… el resto… Jaune…

Mientras, Jaune, Nora, Yang y Ruby ya habían llegado a un salón donde Weiss y Pyrrah estaban atadas a unas sillas. Todos fueron corriendo a rescatarlas, pero fueron detenidos por un enmascarado con una espada y una pequeña chica con cabello bicolor y un paraguas.

-Nadie las toca – dijo el chico mientras trataba de acertarle un golpe a Jaune.

Jaune podía esquivar la espada, pero sabía que no podía seguir por mucho tiempo así que hizo un poco de aire control para alejarse lo más rápido de él y poder seguir con la pelea en otra parte donde no pueda haber daños colaterales. Mientras, la chica de cabellos bicolores empezó a mover sus manos como si fuera agua control, pero cuando se dio cuenta Ruby, ya estaba siendo controlada por la chica. Yang inmediatamente la reconoció como la maestra sangre.

Nora sujetó a Ruby para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño y Yang se dedicó a luchar contra la maestra sangre. Yang al menos pudo soltar a Ruby de su control, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con otra maestra agua, algo que no se le daba muy bien. Siguió luchando con ella, mientras que Ruby y Nora empezaban a desamarrar a Weiss y a Pyrrah, pero no pudieron por una llamarada de fuego que salió de la nada. Por suerte, Nora lo vio venir y lo pudo bloquear.

-Al parecer uno no puede dejar a la carnada sola un rato. Uno simplemente va a fumar un poco y se encuentra con pequeños tratando de arruinar nuestros planes.

-¿Por qué necesitas a Weiss y a Pyrrah?

-Eso no puedo decirle a una pequeña que se cree una maestra fuego de-

Nora le lanzó una llamarada de fuego, la cual esquivó fácilmente. Y empezó a lanzarle más y más llamaradas las cuales él simplemente se movía un paso para esquivarlas mientras reía.

-¿En serio crees que el gran Roman merece a alguien como tú de contrincante?

-¡Ya cállate!

Nora utilizó todas las técnicas que sabía, pero Roman simplemente las esquivaba como si fuera un juego de niños. Siguieron así hasta que Nora se había quedado sin energías y ahora era Roman que empezaba a atacar. Nora a duras penas podía evitar que el fuego la quemara. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo hasta que cayera rendida ante Roman. Mientras tanto, Jaune simplemente seguía esquivando la espada del chico enmascarado.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que deseas de todo esto?

-Vengar a una vieja amiga, eso es todo – dijo el enmascarado mientras seguía atacando a Jaune.

-¿Si quisiera sabes si está muerta?

-Blake murió hace ya mucho, ¡cállate de una vez!

-No es cierto, ¡Blake está viva!

-¡Mientes!

-Si no me crees acompáñame – dijo Jaune mientras buscaba las escaleras para volver al sitio donde se encontraba Blake, Ren, Emerald y Mercury en el suelo.

Cuando el enmascarado los vio, simplemente fue corriendo a abrazar a Blake. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la máscara del chico, Blake sonrió y se la quitó para dejar ver a un joven de aproximadamente un poco mayor que ella con un par de cicatrices cerca de los ojos.

-Que gusto me da verte otra vez, Adam.

El chico simplemente se fue a llorar mientras que Blake lo consolaba. Jaune vio que para él ya todo había acabado, solo faltaba regresar a ver cómo estaban las demás. Cuando volvió vio a Nora a punto de ser quemada viva por Roman. Jaune lo que hizo fue crear un hueco de aire alrededor de Roman. Al hacer esto, Roman no pudo crear más fuego y su respiración llegó a su límite en cuestión de segundos cayendo al suelo. Jaune no lo había matado, solo lo había dejado inconsciente.

Inmediatamente, se vio como la chica de cabellos bicolores era lanzada a través de una puerta al lugar donde estaban todos, totalmente desmayada y a una Yang un poco golpeada pero viva y sonriendo como siempre.

Pudieron rescatar a Weiss y a Pyrrah, pero justamente cuando se encontraban a punto de subir las escaleras para salir, un rayo atravesó el pecho de Ruby haciendo que cayera al piso casi muerta y dejando a todos boquiabiertos. A lo lejos, una risa se podía escuchar, era la voz de una mujer.

-¿Creyeron que podían escapar tan fácilmente?

Una mujer salió a la luz del cuarto y empezó a crear otro relámpago el cual se lo lanzaría a cualquiera quisiera, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo una espada atravesó su corazón para caer al suelo muerta completamente. Los demás se asustaron al verla muerta, pero agradecidos por estar vivos. Pyrrah, sin perder más el tiempo, utilizó un poco del agua del manantial sagrado para curar la herida de Ruby, por suerte, fue salvada gracias a las propiedades curativas del manantial sagrado.

La policía de Ba Sing Se, juntos con los Dai Li, vinieron y arrestaron a los demás cómplices del White Fang. Luego todos fueron a recuperarse y a descansar luego de pelear tan ferozmente. A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban comiendo a por montones en la casa de té de Iroh.

-¿Entonces, Blake, tú y Adam son pareja? – preguntó Yang haciendo que Blake se atorara con su té.

-N-no es eso, so-solo somos amigos – dijo un poco ruborizada.

Nora se encontraba feliz ya que Ren había conseguido encontrar un perezoso y se lo había regalado como muestra de agradecimiento. Pyrrah le estaba enseñando a Jaune como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y Weiss y Ruby discutían sobre qué accesorio podría usar Zwei para que se vea más genial de lo que más es. Al final, cada uno de los jóvenes tuvo que volver a su tribu, pero acordaron volver a verse todos otra vez cada año para ver cómo estaban. Una gran y bella amistad acababa de nacer.


End file.
